


Brothers and blood

by AmariF354



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmariF354/pseuds/AmariF354
Summary: Short poem (kinda) on the events of the DreamSMP on november 16.
Kudos: 5





	Brothers and blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching Technoblade's stream last night to sort out my thoughts. Not really edited or anything.

Brothers of blood, of clashing dreams,  
Did you not see this coming?  
Never other than as it seems,  
Could you have stopped before breaking?

When hope is lost it might not recover,  
In the heart of the great dreamer,  
When fear and anger take over,  
In the mind of the great fighter

Brothers of the broken dream,  
Never other than as they seem,  
Did they not see it coming?  
Could they have avoided falling?

To the father far away,  
Finally hear their pray,  
Time is running out,  
They hear nothing but their own shouts,

Father in hope will you stay?  
Lead the children gone astray?  
Will you be able to heal?  
Or lose them all to blood and steel?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was based on the characters rather than the real people behind them.


End file.
